


Fangs For The Memories

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Minor Injuries, Secrets, Vampire Bites, vampire!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: When Jeremy and Ryan are stranded in a safehouse, hiding from the cops, Jeremy learns the other big secret behind that skull mask.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for secret vampire anon <3 thank you for putting this idea into my head. (based on [this post](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/168767024282/i-mean-initially-i-voted-for-secret-vampire))

At first, everything was fine.

Or, well. Nothing was _noticably_ wrong, at least. Jeremy could admit that, in hindsight, he might've just missed the early clues.

They‘d escaped the cops easily enough. Someone had messed up somewhere, though, and they were stuck in the safehouse for a while. No big deal, as far as Jeremy was concerned – it‘d be up to Jack, Gavin and Matt to hunt down whoever fucked up, figure out what was going on there, if an informant ratted them out, maybe – and was thus out of their hands, unless Geoff called them in. As such, Jeremy pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focussed on what he _could_ do.

He went to check the security and locks on the house itself, while Ryan ran the perimeter, looking to see if any cops managed to trace them here.

Jeremy didn‘t notice anything off when Ryan came back and drew all the curtains on the windows, before vanishing upstairs in a small room with a tiny slit window. He didn‘t think anything of it when Ryan returned and emptied a cereal box in the kitchen, leaving the cereal sitting in a bowl untouched.

He didn‘t give it a second thought when he finally finished securing the place as well as he could and went upstairs, only to find Ryan pacing the windowless hallway, doors all shut except for the small room. That window was covered with the cereal box and tape.

Maybe he should have suspected something by then, but honestly, this life left all of them paranoid and Ryan was the fucking _Vagabond_.

Jeremy settled down on the top stair and watched Ryan pace. This wasn‘t anything new, either – the adrenaline hit some of them harder, and Ryan tended to vanish in the early morning hours after a job. The sun was just rising, the first rays brightening the horizon. They‘d hit the transport maybe two, three hours ago, if Jeremy had to guess. Under the cover of night, and it had worked too, until it suddenly didn‘t.

Something black flew past behind his head, and Jeremy glanced up to see Ryan had discarded his mask and was combing his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“You alright there, buddy?” he asked lightly, eyeing the mask lying in a sad little pile in the small room to the side.

“I’m just-” Ryan broke off with a frustrated noise, then sighed and dropped his hand. “I’m a little hungry.”

“There’s cereal downstairs,” Jeremy pointed out, looking between Ryan and the box taped over the window. Ryan followed his gaze and shrugged.

“I’m… not in the mood for cereal. I guess.”

The silence stretched between them, but Ryan didn’t take up pacing again. Jeremy figured the exhaustion caught up with him as he sat down against the wall and buried his face in his hands. His fingers were trembling. Nothing unusual there, either – adrenaline shakes got to Jeremy every so often, too. In hindsight, he felt stupid for not putting the pieces together right then.

Though personally, Jeremy thought he could be excused for not jumping straight to _vampire_. He didn’t even know they actually existed, after all.

“You sure you’re alright?” he asked in alarm, sitting up straighter as Ryan curled up into a ball, pressing his arms close to his chest. He hadn’t seen any blood but... “You’re not injured or anything?”

Ryan shrugged. “Got grazed by a bullet. ‘Sfine. Not even bleeding anymore.”

Jeremy frowned, eyeing Ryan up and down. There was no sign of any injury or blood, but then again, the dark leather jacket was more than ideal to hide such things.

“Where?” he asked, already scrambling up and crossing the hall in a few quick steps. Ryan glanced up at him from under his long lashes, and in the dimly lit hallway his eyes almost gleamed red. Jeremy shook the thought off. Probably just a trick of the early dawn light.

“...shoulder,” Ryan admitted reluctantly, and Jeremy didn’t wait for him before he pulled down the zipper and pushed the jacket aside. Ryan went deadly still. The t-shirt had a big hole in it, the dried blood barely visible against the dark cloth. Jeremy hissed in sympathy, tugging on the hole to get a better look at the wound. The skin looked like a bruise was setting in around a faint, pink scar. Jeremy carefully prodded at it, brows knitting together in confusion.

“Looks like it’ll bruise,” he said slowly, drawing his hand back. Ryan didn’t look at him as he grunted in acknowledgement. Something didn’t quite add up. It didn’t look like a graze, there was no flesh wound at all, so unless... “Were you wearing body armour?”

Ryan hesitated before nodding sharply.

And… Jeremy was gonna leave it at that, but then he accidentally brushed against the shirt as he tried to get a better look at the bruise, and his fingers came away damp. He pulled his hand back, eyeing the dried blood around the hole in the cloth, before his gaze was drawn to his fingers, covered in a red liquid.

“That’s a lot of blood you lost there, buddy,” he commented lightly, rubbing his fingers together. Ryan flinched, and Jeremy turned his attention back to him. “You sure you didn’t get hit elsewhere? Not gonna bleed out on me here, are you?”

Ryan glanced away, and in the light it almost seemed as if his eyes flashed red again. Jeremy paused, before shaking the odd feeling off that was creeping up his spine.

“I’m fine,” Ryan pressed out between gritted teeth, and Jeremy cocked his head.

“Doesn’t sound like it, buddy,” he said bluntly, tentatively reaching out for his shoulder. Ryan flinched. “C’mon. Let me help.”

Ryan snarled and shook his hand off, standing up abruptly. Jeremy overbalanced and fell on his butt, watching Ryan pace, nonplussed.

“Ryan, buddy-”

“ _No_ ,” Ryan spat, spinning around and baring his teeth. Jeremy’s eyes widened and he froze.

The two corner incisors were long and sharp and looked like… like _fangs_. Not like cheap Halloween gimmicks either but- more _real_. Somehow.

“...Ryan?” His heart was pounding in his throat. This… this didn’t seem right. He scrambled up, palms pressed to the wall. “What… what are you...”

Ryan paused, teeth clicking as he forcibly snapped his mouth shut.

“I’m a vampire,” he ground out, staring Jeremy down. He stood perfectly still.

“...right,” Jeremy said mildly, nodding slowly. “You sure you didn’t hit your head?”

But Ryan just stood there, looking at him seriously. Jeremy swallowed.

“I’m a vampire,” Ryan repeated steadily. “I… Normally I make sure to be well-fed before a heist, but I got shot earlier and lost a lot of blood.”

“And… now you’re hungry,” Jeremy said, brows furrowing.

“Now I’m hungry and stuck here with you until the cops have given up searching for us.” He hesitated, giving Jeremy a long look. “I could head out, but we’re in the middle of the suburbs and that might draw attention to us.”

Jeremy hummed, glancing over Ryan’s shoulder. “And the sun is up. That’s why you blocked the window.”

Ryan glanced behind him, as if he’d forgotten about the cereal box. A hysterical laugh was clawing its way up Jeremy’s throat, but he swallowed it down before it could escape.

“You should probably lock yourself into a room. The living room, maybe. It has floor-length windows,” Ryan suggested, not looking at him. Jeremy frowned.

“Why?”

“Why?” Ryan repeated incredulously, turning back to face him. His fists clenched and unclenched. “I could attack you any moment, how’s that for _why_?”

“And leave you all alone here when you’re in pain?” Jeremy shot back, crossing his arms. “No chance in hell. You don’t leave your battle buddy behind.”

“Which part of dangerous do you not understand?” Ryan growled. Jeremy squared his shoulders and walked up to him. Ryan flinched back as he poked his chest, just next to the bullet wound and- shit, Ryan said he’d gotten _shot_ earlier, how fast did vampires fucking heal?

“The part where you didn’t say _no._ ” Jeremy retorted, poking his chest for emphasis. “So you lost a lot of blood. And now you’re hungry. You need someone to drink from.”

“And what, you’re offering?” Ryan snarked. Jeremy lifted his chin and stared back. Ryan’s eyes widened. “No. Jeremy, no, I’m not gonna do that to you-”

“Why not?” Jeremy narrowed his eyes. “Are you afraid to lose control? You gonna kill me?”

“No!” Ryan spluttered, sounding offended.

“What then?” Jeremy went to poke him again, but Ryan caught his finger in the blink of an eye, so fast Jeremy didn’t even see him move.

“You just found out I’m a vampire.” Ryan stared at him steadily, pushing his hand away. “Aren’t you scared?”

Jeremy snorted. “What, of you? Big, bad, dorky Vagabond? Nah.”

Ryan blinked, as if surprised. Then his lips twitched. “Not even a little?”

“Not at all,” Jeremy assured him, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder. “Ryan. Buddy. I’m here for you. Let me help.”

Ryan hesitated, visibly torn. His eyes dropped to Jeremy’s throat, lingering for a long second before he tore his gaze away.

“You’re sure?” he asked quietly. Jeremy nodded, pulling Ryan down to sit on the floor.

“I’m certain. C’mon-” Jeremy smiled winsomely. “-it’s just me. I won’t even tell anyone.”

Ryan sighed, shaking his head but dropping down next to him. “I know. I trust you.”

“See? And I trust you. Come on, big guy. Bite me.” Jeremy’s eyes glinted mischieveously. “And I mean that in the most polite way.”

“Oh, shut up.” Ryan laughed, cupping Jeremy’s cheek. His fingers trailed under his chin, tipping his head up and to the side. Jeremy held carefully still as Ryan leaned in, hot air brushing over his skin. Ryan paused. “This okay?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy rasped hoarsely, then cleared his throat. “Yeah, you’re good. Go ahead.”

This time, he didn’t have to tell Ryan twice. Teeth grazed his neck, then a short, piercing feeling – like the pressure of a needle before it slid in, a short burst of pain. Lips brushed over his skin, and Jeremy closed his eyes, head thumping against the wall as he gasped. It felt… intimate. For a moment, Jeremy let himself dream that they were actually in a heavy make-out session and Ryan was working on leaving him a hickey. From the way he was suckling at the skin, that could easily be his goal.

It was a heady feeling, a rush of adrenaline and lust that shot straight to his nether regions, making his pants tight. And then it was over, Ryan’s mouth separating from his neck. He licked over the skin, and Jeremy shivered, another gasp escaping his lips.

“You okay?” Ryan asked worriedly, slowly disentangling himself from the human.

“Bloody hell,” Jeremy said, sounding as dazed as he felt. Then he blinked and broke out into a grin. “ _Literal_ bloody hell.”

Ryan sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “Jeremy _._ ”

“That’s my name.” Jeremy grinned up at him. “So, are you like, hiring? Looking for new blood?”

“ _Jeremy._ ” Ryan looked pained know, but Jeremy blithely ignored him.

“That explains why you’re, you know, a real pain in the neck.”

“Oh my God, why.” A low whine snuck into Ryan’s voice as he buried his face in his palms. “Jeremy, _why_.”

“The least you could do is say _fangs_ ,” Jeremy continued, laughter in his voice. Ryan peeked through his fingers to glare at him.

“Nevermind, I changed my mind. I’m going to kill you now.”

“Aww, that sucks.” Jeremy pouted as Ryan let out a strangled groan. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to drive you batty.”

Ryan glowered at him darkly. “You done?”

Jeremy hummed, leaning back against the wall and stretching out his legs in front of him. Their shoulders bumped together. “Dunno. I’ll let you know if I can think of another pun.”

“Please, don’t,” Ryan replied drily, but he didn’t move away, either. And that, Jeremy thought as he let his head rest on Ryan’s shoulder, that counted as a victory in his book.


	2. Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I mean initially I voted for secret vampire jeremwood because it was the first thing that popped into my head. But I just thought of an actual idea (and I’m v tired). Imagine FAHC where Ryan is a vampire and no one knows it (they just assume his whole outfit is for the creep factor during heists and stuff, not to stop him from burning in daylight) so he ends up stranded in a safe house with Jeremy, hiding from the police, and things are as fine as they can be until he starts getting hungry

 

  * Ryan always wears a mask and gloves on jobs, of course he does, he’s the Vagabond - a professional hitman with an incredible reputation, there’s no way he’d be careless with his identity. The crew doesn’t think anything of it.
  * The black face-paint smeared around his eyes is Special Vampire Sunblock.
  * Ryan’s actually pretty young for a vampire - he’s lived a couple hundred years by now, and older vampires react to him as if he’s in a rebellious teenage phase with all these ‘illegal activitiess and temper tantrums’.
  * Not that the crew knows any of that. Ryan is such a damn mystery to them. Who makes a lot of obscure pop culture references and weird jokes, the nerd.
  * Ryan has insomnia. They think. He’s always up all night and super grumpy in the mornings, so he must have trouble sleeping… right?
  * It does lead to fun incidents in the penthouse when Jeremy stumbles into the kitchen still half-asleep, having just woken from a nightmare, to find Ryan avidly watching TV. Without his mask. Jeremy is convinced he dreamed the entire encounter.
  * Ryan is their torture guy. He also gets rid of the bodies without flinching, and the less they know the better, Geoff decides. It helps Ryan get away with feeding from his victims - they’re dead one way or the other.
  * Ryan sometimes radiates danger, especially if he’s pissed off or one of the crew got hurt (and he smells their blood in the air. It always takes a lot to wrangle himself under control in those moments, and he puts all that frustration into taking out their enemies). It’s a very distinctive aura that still leaves even his co-workers shaken (and then they shrug it off becuase it’s _Ryan._ The guy with the dorky laugh).
  * Jeremy thinks he should be afraid. No, Jeremy _knows_ he should be afraid, with a hungry vampire in front of him. But it’s _Ryan_.
  * Ryan who’s desperately clinging to the last vestiges of his control, desperately hungry and just as desperate not to hurt Jeremy.
  * Jeremy just can’t find it himself to be afraid of _this_ vampire.



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “About three things Jeremy was absolutely postitive. First Ryan was a vampire. Second, he was an utter idiot for not telling the rest of them this. Third, Jeremy’s pretty sure that they’re all idiots for never having noticed it.” - Kayssna

**Author's Note:**

> feedback always welcome <3 lemme know what you think!


End file.
